Dream
|-|Romanized= It’s all right mworago malhaedo isungan maneun ireohge itgo sipeo neoui gyeote ajikdo moreuni ireohge neomaneul oneuldo harugati jikyeotneunde majuchyeo ganeun sungando ssaneulhage nal seuchyeoman gasseo eojjeoda bulleodo chagabge hwanaeji mworago mareul haedo gatatji eoddeohge dwen irilkka oneulbameun useumeul boineunde Fall in love tonight gidaryeotdeon sarangeul ggumeul ggudeon geudaero majubomyeo ijeneun gwaenchanha amuraedo soyongeobseo dasi nal miwohaedo It’s all right mworago malhaedo isungan maneun ireohge itgo sipeo neoui gyeote It’s all right da hal sun eobtgetjiman ireohge bara bol su itdamyeon joha (One like a fire two like I’m dreaming It’s all right It’s all right) eoryeoun moseube dagaseol su eobseo geujeo nan ggumeuroman neukkyeotji hajiman ireohge neol majuhaesseo mideul su eobseul geoya Fall in love tonight gidaryeotdeon sarangeul ggumeul ggudeon geudaero majubomyeo ijeneun gwaenchanha amuraedo soyongeobseo dasi nal miwohaedo It’s all right eojjeomyeon jigeumi gaseum gadeukhi saegyeojin naui chakgagira haedo It’s all right da hal sun eobtgetjiman ireohge bara bol su itdamyeon joha |-|Korean= It’s all right 뭐라고 말해도 이순간 만은 이렇게 있고 싶어 너의 곁에 아직도 모르니 이렇게 너만을 오늘도 하루같이 지켰는데 마주쳐 가는 순간도 싸늘하게 날 스쳐만 갔어 어쩌다 불러도 차갑게 화내지 뭐라고 말을 해도 같았지 어떻게 된 일일까 오늘밤은 웃음을 보이는데 Fall in love tonight 기다렸던 사랑을 꿈을 꾸던 그대로 마주보며 이제는 괜찮아 아무래도 소용없어 다시 날 미워해도 It’s all right 뭐라고 말해도 이순간 만은 이렇게 있고 싶어 너의 곁에 It’s all right 다 할 순 없겠지만 이렇게 바라 볼 수 있다면 좋아 (One like a fire two like I’m dreaming It’s all right It’s all right) 어려운 모습에 다가설 수 없어 그저 난 꿈으로만 느꼈지 하지만 이렇게 널 마주했어 믿을 수 없을 거야 Fall in love tonight 기다렸던 사랑을 꿈을 꾸던 그대로 마주보며 이제는 괜찮아 아무래도 소용없어 다시 날 미워해도 It’s all right 어쩌면 지금이 가슴 가득히 새겨진 나의 착각이라 해도 It’s all right 다 할 순 없겠지만 이렇게 바라 볼 수 있다면 좋아 |-|English= It’s all right, no matter what you say, just for this moment, I want to be by your side like this Because you never know, I protected you yet again today But the moment we were facing each other, you coldly just passed me by When I called out to you, you coldly got angry, it was the same when we talked But how can this be? Tonight, you are smiling Fall in love tonight, as I face you like I’ve dreamed of my long-awaited love Now it’s okay no matter what, even if you hate me again It’s all right, no matter what you say, just for this moment, I want to be by your side like this It’s all right, I can’t do everything but just looking at you is good for me (One like a fire two like I’m dreaming It’s all right It’s all right) It was hard to approach you so I only felt you through my dreams But you are facing me right now, I can’t believe it Fall in love tonight, as I face you like I’ve dreamed of my long-awaited love Now it’s okay no matter what, even if you hate me again It’s all right, even if they say this is my heart’s misunderstanding It’s all right, I can’t do everything but just looking at you is good for me Category:Songs Category:Korean Songs